


I Want This

by hayymeadows8



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayymeadows8/pseuds/hayymeadows8
Summary: just a steamy one shot that takes place in the bedroom scene from the season 2 promos, aka the scene we all can’t wait for. Literally no plot, just smut.





	I Want This

Rio steps closer to Beth leaving only an inch of space between them. He looks down at her, raises his hand and gently runs the backs of his fingers down her cheek. He licks his lips, tempting her to make the first move. Her breathing picks up as she rises to her tiptoes and firmly presses her lips to his. 

As soon as their lips touch, electricity shoots through her all the way to her toes. Shock makes her pull away and she stares up into his intense gaze, hunger growing in his deep brown eyes. 

In a flash, Rio wraps his arms around her waist and crushes his mouth to hers with bruising intensity. A low moan escapes her throat as he devours her mouth. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and scratches her nails through the short hair at the nape of his neck. Rio growls and pulls back, catching her bottom lip with his teeth and tugging slightly. 

She opens her eyes to see him staring down at her again. “We do this Elizabeth, there ain’t no goin back.” The realization of what they’re about to do slams into her. I should end this, tell him to leave, she thinks. But she’s thought about this more times than she can count, and she knows she’ll regret it if she doesn’t take advantage of this moment. Beth nails him with a strong, sure stare and says, “I want this.” 

Those were the only words he needed and as soon as they leave her lips, he crushes his mouth back onto hers, his tongue tracing along the seam of her lips. She eagerly opens for him, needing his lips and tongue like she needs her next breath. She slips her hands from around his neck down to his chest and starts to unbutton his shirt. 

His hands move under her blouse, fingertips resting above the waistband of her jeans across her lower back. His warm hands on her skin sends tingles down her spine and warmth gathering in her core. 

Beth continues working on his buttons as he slips his hands inside her jeans and grips her ass, pulling her flush against him. She pulls her mouth away from his on a gasp, feeling his hardness against her lower stomach. He runs his lips down her jaw to just below her ear and sucks on the sensitive skin there. She finishes with his shirt and pushes it off his strong shoulders, revealing the smoothness of his tanned skin. 

Rio pulls back from her and lifts the flimsy fabric of her blouse over her head, not caring to mess with the buttons. Standing before him in her simple black bra should make her nervous, but his heated stare makes her feel beautiful and confident. Feeling bold, she reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, letting it fall free from her body. His eyes get even darker with lust and from there it’s a frenzy to get the rest of each other’s clothes off. He unbuttons her jeans, dragging them down her legs along with her black panties. He straightens and pushes her back onto the bed, then his hands move to work open his fly. 

Beth raises up onto her elbows, her eyes hungry to take him in. Her chest heaves at the sight of his toned body, his muscles flexing under his skin as he moves. He wastes no time as he kicks off his shoes, pulls his jeans and boxer briefs down and steps out of them quickly. She barely has a chance to look further before he’s back on her. 

He pushes her farther up the bed, getting onto his knees. Her thighs fall open for him easily and he situates himself between them. Rio’s hands caress up her legs stopping when he gets to her hips, clutching them tightly. His eyes roam over her curvy body, greedily taking in the rise and fall of her breasts, the quivering of her stomach and the glistening skin of her pussy. He licks his lips and asks, “You want me to touch you Elizabeth?” 

Beth’s eyes fall closed, the roughness of his voice washing over her and sending arousal through her veins. She’s so consumed with lust she isn’t sure she’ll be able to form words. She nods her head instead, but he doesn’t take that as an answer. “I wanna hear you say it.” He replies gruffly. 

Licking her lips, she takes a deep breath and says, “Yes Rio. I want you to touch me.” Pleased with her answer, he glides his fingers down her slit, a sound of approval slipping through his lips as her wetness coats his fingers, “Mmmm, so wet for me” He parts her and grazes her clit with the tips of his fingers. Beth’s back arches off the bed and he grins. “You like my hands on you Beth? Touching you, making you crazy?” He asks. 

She nods frantically, too lost in his touch to do anything else. Enjoying her reaction to him, he continues to torture her with featherlight strokes over her clit. He dips his fingers down, winding her body tighter with each pass back and forth over her sensitive nub. His fingers come to a stop at her entrance, slipping one inside first, testing her, then quickly adding a second. He pushes them in and out while rubbing her clit in circles with his thumb. He starts out slow, only giving her teasing strokes before finally working up to a faster rhythm. Her body responds quickly, her hips pushing toward his hand seeking the release she’s desperate for. Sensing she’s close, Rio curls his fingers inside her, hitting the spot he knows will set her off. 

Beth’s mouth falls open on a silent cry, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her. Her breathing begins to slow, coming back down to reality she opens her eyes needing to see him. He smirks down at her looking smug, “Damn baby. You look so beautiful when you let go.” Her heated skin flushes even deeper at his compliment. Her eyes roam down his body, landing on his thick cock. She reaches out and rubs her hand up and down along the satiny smooth skin of his shaft. She pulls him toward her and says, “Now Rio. I need you.” 

He grins at the urgent tone in her voice and moves in closer to her, his erection positioned at her entrance. His eyes flit up to find her staring intently at where they’re almost joined. He slowly moves forward, his mouth dropping open slightly as her snug channel envelopes him. 

A deep sigh leaves Beth’s lips and her back arches, her body stretching to adjust to him. Rio grabs her right leg and moves his hand underneath her knee pushing it up towards her chest, opening her up further for him. She wraps her other leg around his lower back, and he eases himself in and out at a torturously slow place, coating himself in her wetness. He slides his right hand up her body stopping at her breast. He takes her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and pulling until its hard under his hand. The sensation sends shockwaves straight to Beth’s core and she clenches her inner muscles around his cock. 

A satisfied groan leaves his throat and he starts moving his hips faster, watching as a smile spreads across Beth’s face. The bounce of her breasts makes him eager to taste her. He leans down and takes a nipple between his lips, licking and sucking her sweet skin. His teeth pull slightly, pleasure mixing with pain. Beth’s hands shoot out to grip the sheets tightly between her fingers, overwhelmed with the sensation of his mouth on her combined with the delicious glide of his cock moving within her. Her hips move in sync with his, his punishing thrusts bruising her fair skin. 

The thought of him marking her, making her his has a second orgasm sparking to life, sending tingles from her fingertips down to where they’re joined. Releasing her nipple from his mouth, Rio straightens and slides his hand up to her neck, cupping the side of her throat with his rough palm. “Look at me Elizabeth, I wanna see your eyes when you come for me.” He commands urgently. 

Beth opens her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them. The need she sees in his dark orbs pushes her right over the edge, her orgasm rushing through her even stronger than the first time. She cries out his name, her pussy clenching him like a vice as he continues to pound into her, drawing out every bit of her release. 

Hearing her call out his name in ecstasy and feeling her contract around him has his thrust becoming more frantic. He pushes her leg down harder against her body, resting some of his weight there. He squeezes the side of her neck tighter and looks down at her, a beautiful blush on her cheeks and her bottom lip between her teeth. The sight before him has him ready to explode. “I’m gonna come” he rasps. He quickly withdrawals his cock from her body and slides it up and down between her slick folds. His eyes close tightly as thick ropes of cum spurt from his tip and he lets out a long moan. 

His hips begin to slow and they rest against the backs of her thighs. He opens his eyes, leans down so they’re face to face and gives her a slow smirk. His thumb brushes along her cheek as they look into each other’s eyes. Minutes go by and neither of them move, reveling in the moment and the feel of each other’s skin. 

Eventually the air surrounding them cools their overheated bodies and Rio moves to kiss her forehead, lingering a few seconds before straightening to his knees again. He lands a hard smack against the outside of her thigh, that is still wrapped tightly around him, making Beth gasp at the sting. “C’mon, lets get you cleaned up.” He says, moving off the bed. 

Beth’s eyebrows raise in surprise, not expecting him to stick around. He chuckles at her expression, “What? You thought I was gonna hit it and run? Nah darlin, I ain’t no where near done with you yet.” His smooth voice sends tingles through her. She shakes her head and smiles, reaching to take his outstretched hand. 

He helps her down from the bed and she brushes her body close to his as she moves past him, taking his hand and leading him towards the bathroom. She can feel the heat of his stare on her backside and she smiles to herself, anticipating what’s to come.


End file.
